In the mounting of lights, radio antenna or other devices on an automotive service truck, it is conventional to mount same at a raised level on said truck for maximum visibility when said truck is moving along a highway. However, the presence of such lights, radio antenna or other devices in such relatively high position will often prevent a service truck bearing same from entering into locations of restricted height such as parking garages or ramps.
This problem has long been recognized and a number of devices have been offered for making it possible temporarily to remove such lights, radio antenna or other devices from such raised operating position in order to permit the truck to enter areas of relatively low clearance. However, insofar as I am aware, the prior known devices have not had the desired level of convenience, particularly in that they have usually required a substantial amount of disassembly in connection with such temporary removal of said lights, radio antenna or other devices. Since this is undesirably time consuming, trucks whose lights are mounted in this manner have normally not found it feasible to accept calls into such locations of low clearance resulting in both inconvenience to owners of cars stranded therein and loss of business to the owners of such trucks.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a simple and efficient mounting means for mounting the lights, radio antenna or other devices on a service truck for convenient positioning either in a raised position of use or a lowered position for diminishing the overall vertical height of the truck.
2. To provide a device, as aforesaid, in which the changing of the lights, radio antenna and other devices from one position to the other can be accomplished quickly and easily by a single operator in not more than a minute or two of time.
3. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be of sufficient simplicity as to be capable of manufacture and installation on a service truck at a minimum of additional expense.
4. To provide a device, as aforesaid, in which when in the raised position for display or use of the lights, radio antenna or other devices, same will be firm, reliable and nonrattling.
5. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which will be of extreme simplicity and virtually foolproof in operation.
6. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which will be extremely sturdy and will be capable of long and reliable use without repair or other attention.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general type upon reading the following disclosure and inspection of the accompanying drawings.